A day at the zoo
by knight-of-Decimo
Summary: Tsuna doesnt know if he should go ask hibari to go to the zoo with him. Unexpected things happen at the zoo. 1827 I don't own katekyo hitman reborn really wished I did though
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own khr

Tsuna's POV

I was nervous today. Why you my ask? Well it is simply because I was having a mental battle with asking myself if I should go and ask my crush out ,the infamous perfect of namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Reborn had given me two tickets to the zoo and told me to be a real man and go on a date with Hibari. That is why I am currently outside the reception room not knowing if I should knock on the door. From inside I heard Hibari say "Are you going to come inside or are you going to stay standing out there herbivore?" I opened the door and awkwardly stood there not sure what to do next. _I will definitely think of a plan next time._ I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. _Don't say stuff about next time when you can barely tell him what your here for now._ Hibari was obviously tired when he gave a tired sigh._ I wonder what has gotten Hibari so tired._ Well it's now or never I encouraged myself. "The truth is I actually have an extra ticket to the zoo and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I asked him trying to see any emotion in his face. Which he doesn't it is as expressionless as always. "Why don't you go with the other herbivores?" "Well Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are actually going to be busy on their date tomorrow, so I don't have anyone to go with. So i thought i should give it to you. Of-Of course you don't have to come with me, I can go at a different time so that we don't have to do together." I manage to say by mustering all my strength. I extend my hand offering him the ticket silently hoping he will accept it. I was shocked when he actually took the ticket, stood up and walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll meet you at the entrance gate at 10:30 A.M. don't be late or else I'll have to bite you to death, but judging from you expression that is exactly what you want me to do to you." With that he left me alone, which I was glad for so he didn't get to see me face turn red from the top of my head all the way to my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for my error on the first chapter I wasn't wearing my glasses even though I should have. And I also apologize for making the first chapter short I actually had a lot of homework to do so yup I'm sorry I tried to make this chapter longer seeing that it was the weekend so I don't get to have any excuses anymore that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr I wasn't given the permission to own it apparently they don't think I should own it. I don't know why though. **

Hibari's POV

The herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is late. See it was him who asked me out he should have at least been polite enough to show up on time. But at least I get to think about the dream I have been having yesterday. It started off like any other dream I have that involve the little herbivore along with myself. The little herbivore was sleeping on my lap safe and sound as I stared at him. It was peaceful and soothing but my dream always ended the same. Someone actually had the nerve to take Tsunayoshi from me. Even though it doesn't look like it I care a lot about the herbivore.

From behind me I heard somebody running towards me. Out of curiosity I turn around only to see Tsunayoshi heading towards me. "Sorry I'm late Hibari. Reborn actually held me back, he kept complaining about what I was wearing until he forced me into these clothes. I hope you don't mind Hibari." It was then that I finally realized that he was wearing a jacket that when you put on the hood you have bunny ears. The little bunny herbivore apparently noticed I was staring at him, which made him instantly blush. _Tsunayoshi really is adorable. With that in mind I need to make sure he won't be taken from me just like in my dreams. _"It's okay bunny herbivore. Shall we go?" I replied as I watched his reaction to me calling him a bunny herbivore. It was very amusing to see the different expressions of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna's POV

Why did Reborn give me this hoodie? I can practically feel Hibari wanting to laugh at me, he even called me bunny herbivore I was okay with being called herbivore but why did he have to add the bunny part no I'm overly embarrassed. I was brought back to reality when Hibari took my hand and dragged me toward the aquarium that they have here at the zoo. I had to admit that all the sea life fascinated me. I especially loved the lion fish the colors were amazing. I was really hoping to see a shark like the ones people usually see, but instead we saw these really tiny sharks that were adorable. I think Hibari also enjoyed seeing all the sea animals. Which made me wonder where Hibird was, but knowing Hibird belongs to Hibari then HIbird is probably patrolling Namimori while Hibari is here with me. If that truly is the case then after this is over I'll give Hibird a special treat.

HIbari's POV

After I took the bunny herbivore we went to check out the birds that the zoo had offer. Many people got out of our way so we had no trouble at all in seeing the little animals. Out of all the birds in the zoo none of them were the same breed as Hibird. I turned to tell the bunny herbivore that we going to see something different, but when I turned to his direction he wasn't there. MY bunny herbivore was taken from me just like what happened in my dream. Why do I know he didn't just leave that is simply because he wouldn't have left without saying a word. I will take back what is mine. Wth that I went off to search for my bunny herbivore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update I have been really busy. I had to do all this stuff and when I want to write I'm forced to go shopping instead. So one again I apologize.**

Tsuna's POV

All I could see was darkness, but I'm pretty sure that's because I'm blindfolded. Since I have a great intuition I already know kidnapped me from Hibari. Only one person is fearless enough to go against the perfect. Mukuro. I have no idea what his intentions are, but I'm pretty sure he is not going to harm me. "Kufufu your right Tsunayoshi I have no wish to harm you, yet. All your purpose is to be bait. Of course when I take possession of your body I'll have to harm you, but for now I will follow my dear Chrome's wishes." Mukuro's voice was heard from my left side. "Tsunayoshi you do realize I didn't tie you up. So you could have taken that blindfold off long ago." How could I have been so stupid to forget to check if I was tied up?

"Um, Mukuro why do you need me as bait?" I asked the question that has been clouding up my mind. "Kufufu, To tell you the truth I'm actually helping you in my own devious way." "Eh? Since when is kidnapping a person helpful to them?" I retorted. "Since the day it was known that you fell for the skylark." He smoothly replied. At that comment I was sure I had a full on blush. Did everyone know I liked HIbari? "Kufufu Now why don't you show that expression to me Tsunayoshi?" He's teasing me I thought , and he's too close for comfort to tease me some more. Mukuro noticed my discomfort just smirked at me. "Tsunayoshi the floor looks really uncomfortable why don't you come ant sit here on my lap, hmm?" I sat there silently refusing to answer his question. He comes over to me and I immediately know what he is going to do. And like I thought he picks me up and together we sit down on a couch he made of illusions. _Why do all the bad things happen to me? _ "Kufufu, Don't you think this is much more comfortable?"

What do I do I have to return to my date with Hibari? Hibari?! What's Hibari doing right now did he notice I was kidnapped ? Don't tell me he's harming innocent people searching for me! If he is searching for me, then maybe he will find me and I won't be stuck here with Mukuro anymore! I just hope I'll be out of harm's way when they see each other and start fighting. Knowing my luck I'll probably end up middle of the fight. And if that happens *shivers* I have to start making my will. Reborn can have my room I guess. Lambo can have to secret stash of snack I keep in my room. And Gokudera can… " Release _my_ herbivore from your filthy hands at once"


End file.
